<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home by love4joongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049534">home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4joongie/pseuds/love4joongie'>love4joongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Morning, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4joongie/pseuds/love4joongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing special in here, hnaya tentang 2 orang yang berbagi kehangatan di hari pertama salju turun</p><p>or,</p><p>hongjoong and mingi being cuddle together at their apartment, when the outside the snow is falling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mingi mengaduh pelan saat membuka matanya, melihat dirinya yang tertidur di ruangan kerjanya. menyipitkan matanya, ia melihat kearah jam tangannya. waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, berarti semua karyawan telah pulang. melihat dari lampu yang sudah sebagian dimatikan dan hanya beberapa ruangan yang lampunya masih menyalah, pasti beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk lembur, pikirnya.</p><p>meregangkan badannya sebentar, ia lantas mendesis saat merasa pegal pada bahu dan lehernya karena ia tertidur cukup lama di atas kursinya. memutuskan untuk berdiri, mingi lantas mengambil ponselnya yang terletak disaku celananya. mengecek apakah ada pesan yang masuk atau tidak.</p><p>dan ternyata ada satu pop up yang menarik atensi matanya.</p><p>tepatnya pada pinned chat, terdapat 5 pesan belum terbaca dari sang kekasih. tersenyum, mingi membuka pesan tersebut. menampilkan layar dengan background wallpaper dirinya dengan seseorang berambut pink seperti gulali sedang berselca bersama.</p><p> </p><p>gi?<br/>
ya! song mingii??<br/>
jangan bilang kau tertidur lagi di kantormu?<br/>
hah.. yasudah, kalau lihat pesan ini langsung pulang, jangan mampir kemana-mana&gt;:(<br/>
hati-hati bawa mobilnya jangan lupa, oke? luv u, jangan pulang tengah malam atau kau tidur di luar;(</p><p> </p><p>ya sekiranya itu isi pesan yang disampaikan kekasihnya. tertawa kecil, mingi membayangkan sang kekasih yang pasti sudah tertidur dengan lelap di apartemen mereka berdua.</p><p>maka ia merapihkan barang-barang di mejanya dan meraih jas nya yang tersampir di belakang kursinya, memakainya dan keluar dari ruangan yang sudah ia tempati selama seharian penuh itu.</p><p>dari luar ia bisa melihat rekannya yang sedang menguap lebar, lalu ia memanggil orang tersebut.</p><p>“lembur san?” tanyanya.</p><p>orang itupun mendongak dan menatapnya.</p><p>“lah bos gw kira udah pulang lu.” balas orang itu yang bernama san.</p><p>memutar bola matanya, mingi lalu melihat kesekitar dan mendapati hanya tersisa 5 orang yang masih betah tinggal di kantornya.</p><p>“malem bos, tumben lembur?” tanya salah satu pegawainya.</p><p>“ketiduran tadi, ini sekertaris gw kemana? bisa-bisanya ditinggal duluan.” tanya mingi pada sisa karyawan di ruangan itu.</p><p>“yuqi pulang duluan, lucas kecelakaan soalnya.” jawab salah seorang sembari meminum kopinya.</p><p>mengernyitkan dahi, mingi lalu meraih kembali ponselnya dan mengecek pesan kembali. benar, sekretaris nya telah izin padanya untuk pulang lebih awal.</p><p>“kenapa lagi tuh si kulkas?” tanya mingi kembali.</p><p>“alah kayak lu ga tau aja tuh tiang satu cerobohnya gimana.” sahut san dengan pandangan matanya yang masih lekat dengan laptop didepannya.</p><p>“hwi?”</p><p>“katanya si hampir nabrak nenek-nenek, dia panik banting stir jadi mobilnya nabrak tiang listrik. bener-bener pacar adeklu gi, ga ketebak.” ucap hwiyoung, rekan kerjanya.</p><p>menggelengkan kepalanya, mingi mengucap,</p><p>“gw aja ga paham, dah biarin gajinya biar gw potong.” candanya.</p><p>melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi ia lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana.</p><p>“yo san, hwi, bin, gyul, jin, gw balik duluan.”</p><p>ucapnya pada seluruh karyawan yang tersisa disana. dibalas dengan gumaman, dan kata malas membuatnya tertawa dan beranjak ke arah lift dan masuk untuk keluar dari gedung berlantai 5 kantornya itu.</p><p>saat sampai di lobi, ia bisa melihat 2 satpam berjaga disana sedang mengobrol lalu menyadari kehadirannya.</p><p>“bos, ga lembur?” tanya salah satunya.</p><p>tersenyum, mingi membalas.</p><p>“nggak dulu pak, oh iya itu diatas masih ada orang. bakal lembur mereka jadi jangan dikunci dulu gedungnya ya.”</p><p>mengangguk satpam di depannya mengiyakan dan mingi melanjutkan langkahnya keluar gedung langsung disambut oleh angin dingin yang menerjangnya. cuaca dipenghujung tahun kali ini menurun drastis, salju memang belum turun beberapa minggu ini. namun hawa dingin sudah terasa sejak bulan november lalu.</p><p>sedikit menggigil, mingi melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk membuka kunci mobilnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam.</p><p>setelahnya menyalahkan mesin dan menjalankannya.</p><p>disepanjang perjalanan ia bisa melihat masih ramai orang berlalu lalang, karena natal sebentar lagi akan tiba dan semua warga negeri ginseng menyambutnya dengan suka cita.</p><p>dipinggiran jalan sudah terdapat beberapa pohon natal dan saat ia mengarahkan mobilnya melewati tengah kota seoul, disana bisa terlihat pohon natal yang besar dengan hiasan berbagai warna menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.</p><p>melajukan kembali mobilnya, kawasan yang dilaluinya mulai sepi dari aktivitas manusia. hanya ada beberapa mobil dan orang yang berlalu lalang. lalu setelah ia menunggu lampu merah dan berbelok kearah kanan, sampailah ia pada apartemennya.</p><p>memakirkan mobilnya di basement, mingi lalu meraih jaketnya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil.</p><p>disana sangat sepi, mungkin karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.45 malam. dimana semua orang sudah terlelap dengan ditemani selimut tebal dan penghangat ruangan.</p><p>melangkahkan kakinya kembali kearah lift, lelaki bersurai merah yang telah pudar itu menekan tombol 17, lalu menunggu.</p><p>dan setelah beberapa menit, pintu lift terbuka dan ia berjalan kembali di lorong yang sunyi itu.</p><p>berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang familiar dengan nomor 145, mingi memasukan kode apartemennya dan membuka pintu, lalu masuk dan segera menutup kembali pintu yang otomatis terkunci itu.</p><p>menelisik ruangan yang gelap disebagian, ia lalu ia melepaskan sepatu beserta kaus kakinya, menggantinya dengan sandal berbentuk serigala melangkah kakinya perlahan sembari melepaskan ikatan dasi pada lehernya.</p><p>kaki jenjangnya beranjak untuk menggapai kamar utama di ruangan itu, membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat kearah kasur king size yang mana kekasihnya tertidur dengan damai.</p><p>memutuskan untuk masuk perlahan, mingi menggantung jaketnya, melangkah kearah ruang ganti yang ada di kamarnya setelah mencharge ponselnya, ia mengambil baju lengan pendek dan sweet pants hitam. lalu kembali keluar kamar, menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur untuk membasuh diri dan agar sang kekasih yang tertidur pulas tidak terbangun karenanya.</p><p>setelah 20 menit, ia keluar dan saat akan beranjak kembali ke kamar, ia melihat jam di ruang tengah sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.20 membuatnya sedikit menguap lelah dan berjalan kembali membawa tungkainya ke kamar. mendekati sang pujaan hati, dengan perlahan-lahan ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut tebal dan merebahkan badannya yang langsung rileks saat tubuhnya bertemu dengan kasur.</p><p>baru saja akan memejamkan mata, ia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari samping.</p><p>lantas mingi mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan menarik sang kekasih kedalam pelukannya yang dibalas dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat.</p><p>“kebangun?” tanya mingi.</p><p>anggukan didapatkannya, lalu terdengar suara.</p><p>“tumben pulang?” tanya orang didepannya.</p><p>berdeham, mingi merapatkan kembali tubuh mereka berdua lalu menjawab.</p><p>“pengen aja, lagian udah mau natal masa kerja terus?”</p><p>tidak ada jawaban setelahnya, membuat mingi memejamkan matanya bersiap tidur sebelum sebuah suara kembali menarik atensinya.</p><p>“ya itu inget, biasanya kalau disuruh pulang sebentar juga malasnya kebangetan kamu.”</p><p>mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mingi menunduk untuk menatap kekasihnya yang juga menatapnya.</p><p>“ceritanya ngambek hm? joongie bisa ngambek juga ya.” candanya mencium dahi sang kekasih, hongjoong.</p><p>mencebikkan bibirnya, yang paling kecil melepaskan pelukannya pada mingi. membalik arah tubuhnya membelakangi yang paling besar.</p><p>mingi tertawa puas dibuatnya, lalu ia mendekat dan membawa pinggang ramping hongjoong mendekat, memeluknya dari belakang. mengistirahatkan kepala di helaian rambut yang kini berwarna pirang itu.</p><p>“hmm, jangan marah. bercanda doang aku.” ujarnya.</p><p>setelah itu tidak ada jawaban. ia mengira hongjoong sudah terlelap sebelum tubuh kecil yang ia peluk bergerak menghadapnya kembali.</p><p>“iya tau, bawel ah udah tidur.” kata hongjoong mencubit gemas bibir sang kekasih tiangnya itu.</p><p>tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk lengkungan bak bulan sabit itu, mingi membawa bibirnya untuk ditautkan kepada bibir hongjoong. membawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang panjang, lalu melepaskan dan mengakhirinya dengan bibirnya yang kembali mendarat di atas dahi yang paling kecil.</p><p>“ayo tidur lagi, udah lewat tengah hari. besok kita siap-siap buat natal oke?”</p><p>ucap mingi merengkuh erat tubuh kecil hongjoong yang mengamankan diri pada pelukannya. menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya dan bergumam,</p><p>“humm, oke..”</p><p>dan setelahnya hanya deru nafas yang teratur dari keduanya yang terdengar di kesunyian malam itu.</p><p> </p><p>paginya, mingi yang pertama terbangun dan ia melihat jam dinding dikamar, mengetahui jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.26 pagi. lalu menengok saat ia merasakan deru hangat nafas menerpa lehernya.</p><p> </p><p>menengok kebawah, ia melihat hongjoong yang masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan tangan kecilnya berada di dekat wajahnya serta bibir yang terbuka sedikit, mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus dan jangan lupakan matanya yang terpejam menampilkan bulu mata lentiknya menghiasi kelopak matanya yang tertutup menyembunyikan kedua iris karamel yang bersinar saat terbuka itu.</p><p>membawa tangannya mengelus pipi yang sedikit memerah akibat suhu ruangan yang cukup dingin itu, mingi menatap hongjoong penuh puja.</p><p>bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sedang tertidur seindah ini? bahkan sepertinya sang putri tidur yang ada di cerita dongeng anak-anak kalah indah dan cantik dari dirinya yang kini tertidur dengan damainya.</p><p>mungkin karena merasa terganggu, kedua kelopak indah itu perlahan terbuka. menampilkan iris kecoklatan yang sekilas bisa mingi lihat memantulkan cahaya itu.</p><p>“pagi,”</p><p>menyapanya, mingi lalu mencium hongjoong yang mana membuatnya menggerutu dan menggumam kata 'pagi juga' dengan mata yang masih tertutup membalas ucapan mingi.</p><p>“mingi jangan cium dulu ihh!”</p><p>keluh kesal hongjoong saat merasakan bibirnya berkali-kali dikecup oleh mingi. membuatnya membuka matanya malas untuk menangkup pipinya dan menghentikan kegiatan kekasih besarnya itu dengan menaruh tangan kecilnya diatas bibir tebal itu.</p><p>yang mana membuat mingi ganti mengecup jari-jari lentik itu yang dimana disalah satu jarinya, tepatnya dijari manis miliknya terdapat benda yang mengelilingi jari lentik itu dengan indah.</p><p>lantas ia mengambil tangan kiri hongjoong yang berada di bibirnya, membawanya untuk ditautkan pada tangan kanannya yang juga terdapat benda yang sama.</p><p>setelahnya tertawa melihat jari-jari lentik itu tenggelam pada jarinya. lalu menariknya mendekat dan mengecup punggung tangan tepat diatas cincin berwarna putih bertuliskan inisial namanya itu.</p><p>membuat sang empunya memerah malu saat mingi menatapnya dengan tangannya digenggam dengan erat. hongjoong lantas menutup matanya sambil menahan senyum ketika mingi kembali menempelkan kedua belah ranum mereka, namun kini ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecup lebih dalam bibir plump milik hongjoong. membuat hongjoong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher mingi yang membawa pinggul hongjoong mendekat pada tubuhnya.</p><p>keduanya saling berbagi cinta lewat tautan bibir mereka. diselingi jengitan dan pukulan kecil pada bahunya dari hongjoong ketika mingi dengan sengaja menggodanya. setelah cukup lama keduanya melepaskan tautan yang membuat untaian saliva tercipta saat mereka menjauh dari wajah masing-masing.</p><p>“pretty..” gumam mingi, menghapus jejak saliva pada bibir hongjoong yang memerah akibat ulahnya.</p><p>terkekeh dengan pipi yang memerah, hongjoong lalu menepuk pundak mingi seraya berujar,</p><p>“bangun ayo, udah pagi jangan males ah.”</p><p>dan langsung melepaskan diri darinya segera sebelum tubuh kecilnya kembali terkurung dalam rengkuhan si raksasa itu.</p><p>hongjoong lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menarik tirai yang menutupi jendela kaca di kamarnya, membuat cahaya matahari langsung menembus masuk membuat matanya sontak terpejam karenanya.</p><p>menyipitkan matanya, kedua bola mata jernih itu berbinar dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat kepingan salju yang mulai turun tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.</p><p>kemudian ia merasakan pinggangnya direngkuh erat. menyamakan diri, hongjoong lalu menaruh tangannya diatas tangan mingi. melihat kearah luar jendela, dengan view yang menampakkan gedung-gedung dan pepohonan yang tertutupi salju putih bersama dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.</p><p>“cha! mingi ayo kedapur!”</p><p>seru hongjoong membuyarkan lamunan mingi.</p><p>bergegas si kecil melepaskan rengkuhan mingi padanya lalu memungut sandal berkarakter kucing berwarna putih di dekat kasur, lalu memakainya dan beranjak keluar meninggalkan mingi yang mengambil ponselnya di dekat meja rias.</p><p>“GI? SINI COBA.”</p><p>mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lantang, mingi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan ponselnya yang ia taruh dikantung celananya.</p><p>“coming!” sahut mingi.</p><p>lalu saat sampai di dapur, ia melihat hongjoong yang kesulitan meraih sesuatu diatas kulkas sampai kakinya berjinjit dengan sesekali melompat kecil membuatnya menggelengkan kepalan dan menghampirinya.</p><p>“what you need hun?”</p><p>panggil mingi pada hongjoong yang menengok kearahnya dengan memajukan bibirnya berbicara,</p><p>“can you help me? ambilkan kotak diatas, tolong??”</p><p>minta hongjoong pada mingi dengan bibir yang dilengkungkan kebawah.</p><p>lekas mingi mengarahkan tangannya keatas sana dengan mudah dan membawa turun kotak berwarna coklat. disampingnya hongjoong langsung merebutnya dengan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih sembari mencium pipinya (tentunya dengan berjinjit), dan berlalu untuk mengambil dua gelas dari rak.</p><p>“mau buat apa?” tanya mingi mendudukkan diri diseberang hongjoong yang berdiri di balik meja.</p><p>“kemarin abis belanja sama si tiang wooseok, bareng kino juga si, tapi kebangetan tuh dia malah taruh ini di atas kulkas huh. udah tau aku bantet, masih aja bandel.”</p><p>omel hongjoong, bibirnya tak berhenti berbicara sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan 2 bungkus dari kotak itu yang ternyata berisi coklat bubuk.</p><p>“mana katanya biar ga dihabisin kamu, hey?? aku aja beli ginian buat kamu kok ya dia yang seenaknya ngatur.”</p><p>mingi hanya tertawa saat tangan hongjoong setia mengaduk gelas berisi coklat dengan jengkel menceritakan kegiatannya kemarin bersama dengan sang sepupu jauhnya itu.</p><p>“ya gitu, untung kino ikut. coba kalau ga ada dia, udah abis dijailin aku gi sama dia.” akhir cerita hongjoong.</p><p>ia menaruh dua gelas itu diatas nampan, lalu kembali ke kulkas dan mengambil setoples biskuit kering dan meletakkan disamping gelas mengajak mingi kembali ke kamar.</p><p> </p><p>meletakkan meja kecil didekat jendela, hongjoong lalu ditarik mingi untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya, tubuh kecilnya lagi-lagi menyamankan diri pada rengkuhan yang lebih besar.</p><p> </p><p>dan hari itu mereka habiskan dengan cuddle, bertukar cerita diselingi kecupan sambil menikmati coklat panas ditemani pemandangan guguran salju yang menutupi berbagai benda dibawah sana. membuat segalanya tertutupi gumpalan putih yang kian menebal itu, menjadikan pemandangan terlihat seperti didunia es karena sepanjang mata memandang keluar hanya wana putih yang terlihat mendominasi.</p><p>setelahnya kembali bermalas-malasan diatas kasur sampai sore tiba dengan sedikit 'bermain' saat mingi mengajak untuk mandi bersama yang berakhir melanjutkan kegiatan itu sampai malam hari.</p><p>ya, begitulah cara pasangan ini menghabiskan waktu natal bersama. bagaimana dengan kalian?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>